The present disclosure relates to a method of producing a connector having at least one conductor and at least one contact pin which are electrically connected at a contact point, and a corresponding connector.
Connectors are used today in all technological areas. They connect different electrical components in a simple manner even after assembly. Further, many connectors are removable, so that an existing connection can be separated easily, for example during maintenance or repair.
A connector comprises an electrical connection around which a thermoplast is injection-molded. During use the connector is subject to environmental conditions, for example humidity or liquids. While the connector side can usually be well sealed, e.g. using radial sealing rings, humidity and liquids can enter, e.g. along the insulating sheath of the conductor or even within the conductor. Since these interspaces are very small, the entering of humidity and liquids may be accelerated by capillary action. Therefore, humidity or liquids can slowly advance through the connector and can potentially reach the connector side and thus the electrical contacts of connected electrical components can thereby be damaged, e.g. due to a short. In particular, the tight sealing of conductors with multiple wires—in contrast to a single solid wire—poses a significant challenge.
In general, a thermoset can be used instead of a thermoplast, which may render a better material connection to the electrical element. However, a thermoset material is very hard and stiff after curing and does not provide any flexible elements, for example a spring hook. Therefore, such solution is suitable only for very few applications.